ABUSIVE LOVER (Chanbaek)
by sexybaekby
Summary: "Baekhyun... Jika suatu saat kau berniat ingin pergi meninggalkanku, aku bersumpah... Aku akan mengikat tubuhmu di ranjang kita, lalu membakar rumah ini beserta seluruh isinya." - Park Chanyeol - / ChanBaek / EXO / Oneshot


**ABUSIVE LOVER - (Chanbaek Fanfiction** )

PENTING!

Fanfic ini ditulis dengan titik fokus utama pada adegan-adegan khusus yang mengandung unsur kekerasan, kalimat bernada emosional, dan konflik dalam suatu hubungan. Lini masa setiap kejadian didalam fanfic ini tidaklah beraturan, karena setiap adegan digambarkan dalam waktu dan tempat yang berbeda pula. PERHATIKAN tanggal/bulan/tahun yang tertera diatas masing-masing sub-bab cerita.

.

.

.

 _"As your partner for these past years, I know you better than anyone. You can hit me, you can scold me, you can spit on me, you can call me names you want. It doesnt matter. Just be yourself when you are with me. I love you as you are, Park Chanyeol."_

 **e)(o**

 _(29 Oktober, 2018)_

 _ **"Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems, Baekhyun..."**_

Baekhyun terbangun akibat mendengar suara Chanyeol semalam yang tiba-tiba terngiang kembali dikepalanya. Baekhyun membuka matanya tanpa mengerjap sama sekali, seolah ada bom yang meledak didalam kepalanya dan spontan membuatnya terbangun.

Tatapannya kini terpaku pada dinding bisu yang dingin, menginginkannya mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa merubah keputusannya saat ini. Ia membutuhkan pendapat yang lebih sehat dibanding yang dimiliki oleh kepalanya sekarang. Karena Baekhyun sadar, bahkan ia sudah cukup gila untuk bertanya pada benda-benda mati yang ada disekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa terlepas dari segala masalah yang ia hadapi tanpa harus meninggalkan seseorang yang menyebabkan semua masalah tersebut; _**Park Chanyeol.**_

Kekasihnya itu terlelap tepat disampingnya--tidak. Pria itu bahkan masih mendekapnya dari belakang dengan erat bahkan ketika ia tertidur nyenyak sekalipun. Lengan kekar Chanyeol membalut pinggang Baekhyun sepanjang malam, membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman namun ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Ia kemudian menyentuh tangan kekar Chanyeol, mengelusnya lembut, lalu pelan-pelan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari sana.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan langsung mendekati lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil salah satu tas besar dari rak paling atas dan memasukkan segala macam potongan kain yang kira-kira merupakan miliknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi berada dalam dekapannya. Pria itu terbangun dengan kepala yang terangkat dan mata yang menyipit karena melawan cahaya lampu kamar. Ia sempat mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang, lalu mendapati kekasih cantiknya itu tengah sibuk bergelut dengan pakaian-pakaian yang ia lipat untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas jinjing.

"Lagi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. Senyum itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bermakna sarkastik, tidak sama sekali. Senyuman itu masih membuat Baekhyun terlihat manis. Tapi jika saja ada seseorang yang bisa melihatnya, terdapat luka yang diam-diam menyelinap didalam sana.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin menginap beberapa hari dirumah orang tuaku."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Chanyeol terduduk menyingkap selimut dengan kasar dan suaranya meninggi. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa bahunya saat ini bergetar dan matanya terpejam sejenak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang menghantam keras ditelinganya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan semua ini semalam, bukan? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!"

"Aku bersumpah, Park Chanyeol... Aku hanya ingin kerumah orangtuaku dan menenangkan diri sebentar. Itu saja."

Baekhyun masih bicara dengan suaranya yang tenang dan halus, bahkan terkesan sangat hati-hati. Tentu saja ia harus hati-hati dalam bicara. Satu kesalahan lagi saja, Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol kini turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Karena refleks akibat terlalu sering merasa waspada, Baekhyun menoleh dan tepat saat itu juga Chanyeol menarik tangan kurusnya memaksa ia untuk berdiri.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menghindari semua ini seperti yang biasa kau lakukan? Kau akan meninggalkanku bersama semua kemarahan ini sedangkan kau bersenang-senang diluar sana? Dan setelah itu kau kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita?"

Genggaman Chanyeol semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekat merah yang akan berubah menjadi biru keesokan harinya.

 _Tapi Baekhyun tidak melawan_

 _Baekhyun tidak meronta_

 _Baekhyun tidak membantah_

 _Baekhyun tidak mengaduh sakit walau ia ingin._

Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat satu tangannya yang terbebas untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, mengelus rahang tegasnya dengan lembut. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Chanyeol dengan mata tajam yang seolah mampu mencabik-cabik Baekhyun hingga berdarah, sedangkan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mata yang teduh dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau sudah cukup banyak memukul bahkan meludahiku semalam, Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang? Aku hanya butuh meghindar sementara karena jika sampai ada bekas luka yang terlihat, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja besok hm? Bagaimana dengan karir menyanyiku? Masa promosi album solo ku memang sudah selesai tapi aku masih punya beberapa acara TV yang harus aku hadiri. Tolong mengertilah, Chan..."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

Pelan-pelan, ia merasakan genggaman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya mulai melonggar. Namun, nafas pria itu terdengar sangat berisik dan berat, seolah-olah Chanyeol tengah menahan semua emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini sampai semua berakhir terbakar didalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menunduk, dengan tangan yang kini berusaha meraih dan bertaut dengan jari-jemari Baekhyun. "...dan jangan pergi."

Baekhyun memeluknya dan merebahkan kepala di dada bidang Chanyeol, bernafas dengan lembut karena ingin menghirup aroma tubuh khas kekasihnya yang jantan.

"Aku hanya akan menginap selama 3 hari. Aku janji."

"Baekhyun... Kumohon..."

"Chan, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku tak tahu apa ini. Tapi aku akan katakan padamu apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan terburu-buru, seolah ia benar-benar membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk mendengarkannya.

"Rasanya seperti ada pisau yang menancap di tenggorokanku. Aku sulit bernafas, Baekhyun... Tapi aku terus berusaha melawan selagi aku masih bisa berdiri. Selagi sesuatu yang salah ini masih terasa benar bagiku, maka aku tetap akan melakukannya. Rasanya aku berada dipuncak paling tinggi ketika aku mencintaimu, namun diperdaya oleh kebencian hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Aku menyukai rasa sakit ini karena disaat aku hampir tenggelam, kau akan datang menyelamatkanku sekalipun kau sangat marah dan membenci diriku yang seperti ini."

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Chanyeol setiap detiknya semakin erat, mengisyaratkan betapa ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi kemanapun saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Bahkan disaat aku membual tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, kau masih tetap bertahan dan memaafkanku. Jika bukan karena kau, aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kita sekarang dan bagaimana hidupku akan hancur perlahan-lahan. Kau tahu Baekhyun betapa aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya sulit bagiku untuk bernafas jika kau tidak ada."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa menangis bukanlah jawaban yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tapi ia sudah tak tahan. Beginilah kehidupannya yang seolah-olah terus bermain di episode yang sama, karena semua terus terjadi berulang-ulang. Hubungan mereka mungkin terlihat sakit dimata orang lain, tapi sebenarnya semua tidak segila seperti yang terlihat. Mereka masih tetap melakukan hal normal seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan pasangan kekasih diluar sana. Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka saling peduli. Mereka saling menyayangi. Dan mereka juga bercinta dengan penuh gairah hampir setiap malam.

Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sama dengan yang lainnya. Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun, sampai-sampai ketika pria itu merasa tak berdaya oleh keadaan, maka menyakiti orang yang ia cintai adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk melampiaskan ketidak berdayaannya.

 _Chanyeol tidak berdaya ketika harus melawan emosinya sendiri_

 _Chanyeol tidak berdaya ketika harus melawan rasa amarahnya_

 _Chanyeol tidak berdaya ketika harus melawan rasa cemburu_

 _Dan Chanyeol tidak berdaya ketika harus melawan hukum dunia yang sewaktu-waktu akan memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun._

Dan Baekhyun tahu, sekalipun Chanyeol sering menyakitinya berulang kali, namun yang paling menderita selama ini bukanlah dirinya...

Tapi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dear. Aku janji..."

 **e)(o**

 _(18 Februari, 2019)_

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun yang berjanji akan menemuinya di daerah perumahan Gangnam, tempat dimana rumah orang tua kekasihnya itu bermukim. Tentu saja Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh dari rumah orang tua Baekhyun, tepatnya didekat sebuah taman perumahan yang sunyi dimalam hari. Lampu jalan memijarkan cahaya kuningnya hingga menembus kaca mobil Chanyeol, membuat raut wajah suntuk dan kesal miliknya terlihat semakin dramatis.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mendial nomor Baekhyun hingga 24 kali, namun ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Berbagai macam teks mulai dari bahasa yang halus hingga mengumpat ia kirimkan seperti spam. Chanyeol paling tidak suka menunggu karena ia sendiri merupakan orang yang disiplin dan tepat waktu.

Ia tahu tabiat Baekhyun yang ceroboh dan sering terlambat, bahkan tak jarang ia memaklumi hal itu dan membiarkannya berlalu tanpa pembicaraan yang serius. Namun ada kalanya Chanyeol tidak bisa mentolerir hal tersebut. Jangankan orang lain, Chanyeol sendiri tak mampu menebak bagaimana mood dan emosinya berubah kacau secara drastis di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Dari balik spion, mata tajam Chanyeol melirik seseorang yang tengah berlarian mendekati mobilnya. Pintu mobil sebelah kanan pun dibuka, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang sedikit terengah-engah setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang dan bersandar.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku sedikit terlambat."

"Sedikit?"

Baekhyun spontan merogoh handphone dari saku jaketnya untuk melihat jam.

"Kau benar, 30 menit... Maafkan aku."

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya agar ia bisa menatap Baekhyun secara menyeluruh. Satu tangannya masih berpegangan pada setir kemudi.

"Aku dari kampus sejak sore. Ada sedikit masalah pada laporanku dan--..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"A-aku tadinya--..."

"Sudah berapa kali kau seperti ini? Pergi sesukamu tanpa mengabariku sama sekali. Tiba-tiba kau baru pulang dari kampus, lalu bertemu orang ini, orang itu, bahkan kau pernah pergi ke Okinawa dengan teman-temanmu tanpa memberitahu aku terlebih dulu! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Patung Buddha? Kau berkali-kali memperlakukan aku seperti ini tapi aku selalu melupakannya demi ketenangan hubungan kita. Tapi apa balasanmu? Kau semakin menjadi-jadi dan menganggap sikap diamku selama ini sebagai angin lalu. Kau membuatku gila, Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol meluapkan kemarahan dengan sejadi-jadinya hingga mobil mereka ikut berguncang dan beberapakali ia mendaratkan tinjuan keras pada setir.

"Chanyeol... Tenangkan dirimu. Ini sudah malam dan kita sedang berada dilingkungan rumah orangtuaku. Tolong berhentilah..."

"Kau ingin aku tenang sekarang?! Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan resikonya sebelum kau mengulang kembali setiap kesalahanmu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja?!"

"DEMI TUHAN CHANYEOL AKU SELALU MENGUTAMAKANMU DIATAS SEGALA HAL JADI TOLONG JANGAN MENUDUHKU SEAKAN-AKAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI!"

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu kencang, nafasnya berat dan tangannya gemetar walau samar-samar.

Sungguh, awalnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak didepan kekasihnya seperti ini. Namun ketika semua tuduhan Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, Baekhyun jadi tidak tahan jika harus diam saja dan disalahkan.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

Pupil hitamnya membesar.

Gigi-giginya terkatup rapat hingga bergesekkan satu sama lain.

"Kau membentakku?"

Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun dan mendekati wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Nafas mereka beradu.

"C-Chanyeol... Hentikan... Kumohon..."

"Apa rasanya sakit? Bagian mana? Huh?"

 _ **Slap!**_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Baekhyun

"Pipimu?"

Cengkraman Chanyeol pada dagu Baekhyun juga semakin mengencang. Mata pria itu seolah digelapkan untuk sementara waktu hingga ia sama sekali tidak peduli saat Baekhyun mulai meringis dan memohon ampun.

"Chanyeol... Lepaskan... Atau aku akan--..."

"Atau kau akan apa? Mengadu pada orangtuamu? Atau Baekbeom Hyung? Atau bahkan Sehun dan Minseok Hyung? Baekhyun... Kau bisa melawanku kapanpun kau mau. Kau bisa berkata pada orang-orang tentang betapa gilanya aku selama ini dan dengan begitu, akan sangat mudah bagimu untuk terbebas dari orang seperti aku. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi..."

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya berbarengan dengan terlepasnya remasan menyakitkan itu dari pipi Baekhyun.

Pria itu menekan starter dan mesin mobil pun menyala.

Sambil menarik perseneling dan senyum sinis terpahat di bibirnya, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau harus ikut mati bersamaku."

 **e)(o**

Pukul 01.00 dini hari.

Mobil mereka terpakir didepan hamparan sungai Han yang tenang, dihujani oleh cahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu kota.

Ini salah satu dari sekian malam yang berat dan panjang bagi mereka berdua. Selepas Chanyeol menekan gasnya dan melaju meninggalkan lingkungan perumahan orangtua Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi, pertengkaran mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol dari tingkah gelap matanya yang mengemudi di kecepatan 120km/jam. Bunyi klakson datang dari berbagai sisi jalan yang mereka lewati, tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Baekhyun berteriak dan menyebut nama Tuhan berluang kali, memohon agar Chanyeol berhenti dari semua kegilaan ini. Baekhyun memukuli bahu Chanyeol, melemparinya dengan berbagai macam benda yang tersimpan didalam dasbor, hingga mengancam ingin lompat turun dari mobil kekasihnya. Chanyeol membanting stir ke kanan dengan mendadak hingga tubuh Baekhyun tersentak dan kepalanya membentur kaca mobil.

Tapi Chanyeol masih belum mau berhenti.

 _Inilah Park Chanyeol._ _Inilah kekasihnya._ _Mereka telah saling membagi cinta selama bertahun-tahun._ _Tapi bukan hanya ada cinta didalam hubungan ini. Melainkan kemarahan, kesedihan, kekhawatiran, kebencian, kekerasan, kasih sayang, penyesalan, rindu... bahkan rasa putus asa._

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya disudut tersunyi dan tersepi dari distrik Han River. Tanpa berkata apapun ia melepas seat belt dan turun dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih meringis akibat benturan yang sempat ia alami. Baekhyun memeriksa keningnya terlebih dahulu, tidak ada apapun kecuali ruam sedikit kemerahan disana.

Matanya kemudian beralih pada siluet Chanyeol, memandanginya dari balik kaca depan mobil. Pria itu menatap hamparan sungai gelap didepannya, lalu menegadahkan kepala kearah langit. Kedua tangan besarnya bergerak mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya pilu. Begitu banyak masalah bahkan duka yang datang bertubi-tubi kedalam kehidupan mereka, dan Chanyeol juga sama terlukanya dengan dirinya. Bahkan dari sini, Baekhyun bagaikan mampu melihat beban berton-ton kini menggelayuti bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin membantu memikulnya, namun ia sendiri bahkan tak sanggup untuk melepas beban yang ia miliki saat ini.

Disisi lain Chanyeol sadar, pada akhirnya yang memperparah semua keadaan ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Segala tekanan yang ia alami membuatnya kehilangan daya untuk berpikir jernih. Chanyeol menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, berharap udara yang masuk dapat mengisi paru-parunya yang kini terasa usang. Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak keras dan mengumpat pada Tuhan kalau saja kedua tangan kurus itu terlambat memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Jangan seperti ini..."

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung kekar Chanyeol, memeluknya erat seakan-akan tidak ada lagi hari esok. Kehangatan tubuh keduanya menyeruak, mengalahkan dinginnya malam yang semula terasa menusuk kulit sampai ke tulang.

Baekhyun merasakan nafas Chanyeol mengalun pelan, pertanda bahwa kasih sayang darinya selalu mampu meluluhkan Chanyeol bagaimanapun juga. Cinta itu hidup didalam aliran darah yang mengalir didalam nadi mereka. Dan baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya dapat merasakan hal itu meski logika seperti apapun tak mampu menjelaskannya.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu seperti ini... Apapun yang aku lakukan, pada akhirnya aku akan menyakitimu... Lagi dan lagi."

Chanyeol membalas dengan meremat tangan putih dan ramping milik Baekhyun yang masih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dari balik punggungnya samar-samar ia merasakan bahwa Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Inilah kita. Hubungan kita akan selamanya seperti ini, tapi itulah yang membuatnya semakin kuat. Percayalah, aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk melewati semua ini."

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan badannya. Rangkulan itu terlepas, namun Chanyeol menggantikannya dengan sebuah tatapan intense yang membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir hebat.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menarik dagu Baekhyun agar tatapan keduanya lurus sejajar, dan hasrat yang mendalam langsung menuntun mereka untuk mempersatukan bibir didalam panggutan yang hangat.

Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol spontan bergerak menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya, membiarkan insting menguasai dan menuntun mereka dalam ciuman ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mampu melepaskan rematan eratnya pada jaket hitam sang kekasih, merasakan setiap detik lumatan bibir mereka yang bagai mengalirkan aliran listrik. Chanyeol menyesap setiap inchi bibir Baekhyun mulai dari bagian atas hingga bawah, melapisinya dengan saliva hingga suara decakan terdengar nyata. Mata keduanya terpejam, membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan rambut mereka dan langit malam menjadi payung yang meneduhkan.

Dan keduanya memilih untuk tidak kemana-mana malam itu. Kursi kemudi dibiarkan kosong, karena dibangku belakang Chanyeol duduk memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan kepala kekasihnya itu merebah didadanya yang bidang. Bertemankan semilir angin yang masuk dari kaca jendela yang terbuka, tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil mengecupnya sesekali.

Manik mata Baekhyun yang bening dan indah itu sempat terpejam beberapa saat, menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatnya candu. Namun detik berikutnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih. Seketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sendirinya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang juga membalas senyuman itu. Disaat-saat seperti ini, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak butuh membuka lisan untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Karena hanya lewat tatapan mata dan gesture tubuh, keduanya sudah saling berkomunikasi.

Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol. Masih dengan senyumnya, tangan mungil itu ia letakkan diatas dada bidang sang kekasih. Merasakan otot-otot yang bersembunyi dibalik kaus hitam itu. Baekhyun tahu, didunia ini hanya dirinya seorang yang diizinkan untuk menyentuh dan tertidur diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. Mendengar detak jantung pria itu yang sama berdebarnya dengan miliknya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan cepat merubah posisi mereka; Baekhyun terbaring dikursi dan tubuh Chanyeol kini sudah berada diatasnya. Seperti sebuah insting, Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol ketika pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sudah tersulut birahi.

Chanyeol menekan tombol yang otomatis menarik kaca mobil naik ke atas, dan hanya menyisakan sedikit lubang udara saja. Mesin mobil menyala, begitupula dengan air conditionernya. Lapisan ribben kaca yang super gelap membuat orang dari luar tak mungkin bisa melihat aktivitas mereka didalam sini.

Pakaian yang melapisi tubuh Baekhyun satu persatu dilucuti hingga tinggal menyisakan sweater berbahan wol yang melekat. Chanyeol melepas resleting dan menurunkan celana jeans-nya dengan bibir yang masih bergelut liar didalam ciuman bersama sang kekasih.

Ketika penis Chanyeol sudah terbalut kondom dan anal Baekhyun selesai dilumuri oleh cairan lubricant, keduanya bercinta dengan tenang namun penuh dengan gairah. Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika penis Chanyeol menusuk kelenjar prostatnya bertubi-tubi. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menuntut Chanyeol untuk mencumbuinya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Meski tanpa diminta pun, Chanyeol sendiri telah melakukannya hingga pemuda cantik itu hampir kehilangan akal sehat tiap kali mereka bercinta.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, hanya Chanyeol yang mampu memuaskan hasrat seksualnya seperti ini.

Di masa lalu, ketika mereka bertengkar hebat dan memilih untuk berhenti dari hubungan ini untuk sementara waktu, Baekhyun pernah membiarkan dirinya ditiduri oleh laki-laki lain.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu pernah meniduri gadis-gadis yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Namun pada akhirnya, tubuh mereka masih menginginkan satu sama lain, masih haus akan sentuhan tangan masing-masing. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol untuk mencumbui dan menidurinya hingga fajar menyingsing. Dan Chanyeol hanya ingin memeluk dan bercinta dengan Baekhyun setiap malam sepanjang hidupnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun pada akhirnya hanya akan kembali ke titik dimana mereka bisa berbagi cinta dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

 **e)(o**

 _(6 April, 2019)_

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Apa kalian baik-baik saja sekarang? Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu sebulan yang lalu, saat itu hubungan kalian sedang break. Kuharap tidak kali ini."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengaduk minuman dinginnya dengan sedotan sebelum menjawab. "Kami baik-baik saja. Seperti tidak tahu bagaimana kami saja. Kadang hubungan kami memang butuh sedikit waktu untuk istirahat. Tapi semua akan kembali berjalan normal. Kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Sebesar apapun masalahnya, aku dan Chanyeol selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Mm... Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau belum sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana status kalian sekarang?"

Siang ini suasana cafe begitu sepi, sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa terlalu nyaman hingga ia sejenak melupakan memori akan kejadian semalam yang tidak begitu baik. Baekhyun menatap jalan diluar cafe yang lengang, menyisakan suara gemersik daun dan bunga dipohon yang tertiup angin.

"Kami masih berpacaran."

"Syukurlah..."

Akhirnya Jaejin bisa bernafas lega setelah bermenit-menit berlalu. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun yang berada satu kampus dengannya. Jaejin adalah satu-satunya teman akrab yang ia dapat dari lingkungan kampus. Baekhyun memang tidak mudah dekat dengan sembarang orang. Jadi Jaejin bisa dibilang adalah orang terpilih yang bisa ia percaya sebagai sahabat walau waktu pertemanan mereka belum terlalu lama.

"Baekhyun, berjanjilah padaku jika Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi, maksudku secara fisik, kau jangan diam saja tanpa bercerita atau meminta bantuan dari orang yang bisa kau percaya. Setidaknya katakan itu pada Suho Hyung dan Minseok Hyung jika kau sudah benar-benar terdesak. Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal yang parah apalagi diluar batas, tapi tetap saja... Bagaimana kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihat bekat biru ditubuhmu?"

"Itulah gunanya baju lengan panjang dan sweater turtle neck itu diciptakan, bodoh. Lagipula aku jg jarang sekali memakai celana pendek diluar kalau bukan karena kebutuhan perform atau pemotretan."

"Baekhyun aku serius! Suruh dia berhenti melampiaskan kemarahannya padamu jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan."

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Sudahlah Jaejin... Kita harus berhenti membicarakan ini. Jangan sampai kau berpikir bahwa Chanyeol melakukannya karena dia suka. Chanyeol... sejak dulu dia sudah banyak menderita karena tempramennya selama ini. Hidup sebagai publik figur dengan kekurangannya yang seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seharusnya aku juga tidak perlu menambah bebannya dengan membuatnya sering marah padaku."

Baekhyun menatap kosong meja dihadapan mereka, dengan mata yang menerawang jauh pada dimensi yang Jaejin yakini hanya ada Chanyeol didalamnya.

"Baekhyun-ah... Kau sungguh membuatku kehabisan kata-kata."

 **e)(o**

 _(13 April, 2019)_

Hari ini, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal pekerjaan dimalam hari dan sejak sore mereka sudah pulang dan memutuskan untuk makan malam dirumah. Chanyeol memesan Mexican fastfood dan mereka berdua membuat guacamole sebagai tambahan.

"Chanyeol, yang mana burrito isi udang milikmu?"

Tanya Baekhyun disela-sela ia membongkar plastik berisi pesanan mereka diatas meja makan.

"Kau ini, begitu saja harus bertanya padaku. Lihat saja pasti ada tulisannya disana."

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat. Ini milikmu, Chan."

Chanyeol menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Malam itu, pria itu makan dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun berniat memulai pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun.

Merasa bahwa mood Chanyeol mendadak berubah karena kesalahannya tadi, Baekhyun berusaha mencari topik agar kekasihnya merasa sedikit baikan.

Sebelum bicara, Baekhyun sempat mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet terlebih dulu.

"Chan, bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Cukup baik. Tadi aku bertemu dengan mantan lawan mainku di drama Missing Nine. Kami sempat makan siang bersama dan mengobrol banyak."

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Tapi ia rasa semua sudah terlanjur. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menggantungkan obrolan mereka hanya sampai disini karena itu akan membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi tidak nyamann.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Mm... Lawan mainmu yang mana?"

"Lee Sunbin. Dia akrab denganku saat di lokasi syuting."

"Oh... Sunbin yang terang-terangan mengakui kalau dia mengagumimu saat drama kalian menggelar press conference, iya kan?"

"Benarkah dia pernah bilang begitu di TV? Aku tidak ingat, Baek."

"Iya, aku menontonnya jadi jelas kalau aku ingat."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa piring kotornya menuju counter.

Baekhyun mencuci piringnya dengan tenang sementara Chanyeol masih belum memberi respon apapun. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia memang sedikit cemburu. Lantas apa? Apa Chanyeol akan marah sekarang?

"Baekhyun, bisa kau hentikan semua ini? Kau tahu bahwa akhir-akhir keadaannya sangat sulit untukku. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk?"

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merasakan pening tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya. Bibirnya gemetar dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menggigitinya agar berhenti. Belum seminggu sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka dan sekarang? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Aku hanya bicara yang sejujurnya, Chan. Apa semua jadi salahku jika gadis itu benar-benar pernah berkata seperti itu?"

"Hentikan keran airnya dan duduk kembali ke tempatmu."

"Chanyeol... Aku mohon kita tidak usah memperpanjang i--..."

"Aku bilang hentikan keran air bodoh itu dan duduk!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba kosong. Ia mungkin juga mati rasa. Tapi ketika kenyataan kembali menamparnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dan melakukan hal sesuai perintah Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring dan duduk kembali dihadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu betapa sulitnya keadaan kita akhir-akhir ini? Sudah cukup banyak masalah yang kita hadapi jadi kumohon jangan memperparah semuanya setiap hari!"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Bahkan pandangan matanya tak ia tujukan lagi pada Chanyeol walau sekarang tatapan pria itu mengarah telak kepadanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa takdir terus-menerus mempermainkan kita. Aku, kau, dan EXO... Kita semua pernah mengalami titik yang berat dalam hidup ini hingga rasanya aku ingin mati! Ditambah semakin hari ibuku semakin sering mendesakku untuk membawa seorang wanita ke rumah. Kita berdua sudah sering membicarakan ini sampai rasanya aku juga muak! Kau tahu, melihatmu menjadi korban dari ketidak berdayaanku sebagai laki-laki adalah hal tersulit dan paling menyiksa untukku, Baekhyun... Mengertilah posisiku!"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dengan tangan yang mengepal. Baekhyun tahu, bisa saja Chanyeol tengah siap-siap untuk memukul dan tubuhnya adalah sasaran yang paling memungkinkan.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dibanding dengan tamparan atau pukulan, kalimat Chanyeol barusan adalah yang paling menyakitkan dari segalanya.

Semua yang Chanyeol bilang adalah kenyataan. Dan kenyataan pahit itulah yang sudah membawa penderitaan kepada mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan terus-menerus merasa bersalah, Chanyeol... Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Lantas salah siapa? Ini semua karena aku tidak cukup kuat dan sempurna untukmu, Baekhyun! Sebelum kau membenci diriku, aku sudah lebih dulu membenci diriku sendiri!"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Kadang ia merasa ini semua sangat melelahkan.

Sampai-sampai Baekhyun hanya ingin lari yang jauh... Sangat jauh hingga semua masalah yang ia miliki tertinggal jauh dibelakang dan tak lagi tampak oleh matanya.

"Jika kau marah, apa seharusnya aku pergi? Atau kau pukul aku saja? Kenapa kita berhenti melakukannya akhir-akhir ini? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar untuk aku lakukan, Chanyeol... Semua terasa sangat sulit..."

Tatapan Baekhyun menerawang jauh. Untuk menangis saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Sangat melelahkan.

Kadang, masalah yang sama selalu datang berulang kali seperti adegan dalam video record yang rusak. Seperti tornado yang bertemu volcano diwaktu bersamaan, hingga terjadilah kehancuran besar dihubungan mereka dan butuh waktu untuk bisa memperbaiki semuanya lagi seperti sedia kala.

Dan sekarang, mereka masih dalam proses untuk memperbaiki semuanya kembali. Sedikit lagi. Baekhyun yakin butuh waktu sedikit lagi sampai semuanya kembali normal. Ia hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi. Bahkan mereka sudah pernah melewati hal yang lebih kurang sama parahnya dengan saat ini. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah melewati banyak hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin aku memukulmu? Kau menyukainya, hah?!" Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, siap mendarat diatas Baekhyun kapanpun dia mau dalam sekali hentakkan.

Tapi tangan itu tertahan. Semakin kuat Chanyeol menahannya, semakin kuat pula getaran itu ia rasakan.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap balik Chanyeol dengan tangis yang terjebak di kelopak matanya.

"Aaarrrgghhh!!!"

Chanyeol mendaratkan tinjuannya pada dinding tak bersalah hingga buku-buku jarinya yang mengepal itu membiru. Baekhyun meremas kepalanya yang mendadak semakin terasa pening.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar memukulmu..."

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah. Pria itu kehabisan energi karena lawan terberatnya saat ini adalah emosinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih dulu membiarkan setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, kemudian menghapusnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mematung kaku bagai es ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan meja makan dan masuk ke kamar mereka. Suara bantingan pintu itu terngiang-ngiang dan menyakitkan telinganya.

Tak lama, Baekhyun keluar dengan sebuah tas yang Chanyeol yakini berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan benda-benda penting lain milik kekasihnya. Chanyeol masih membeku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Namun ketika tangan Baekhyun hampir menyentuh knop pintu depan, tiba-tiba sosok Chanyeol sudah ada didekatnya untuk mencegah.

"Jangan pergi."

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras hampir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Urat-urat disekitar kening dan leher pria itu pun menonjol.

Baekhyun tertunduk sejenak, tapi kemudian tawa sarkastik dari bibirnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru apartemen mewah mereka yang sunyi.

"Aku lelah, Park Chanyeol... Sungguh."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar menekan namun pilu disaat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol menggeleng karena bagaimanapun ia berharap Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan ini... Ia tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku... Aku hanya sangat-- ...sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol memelas, memohon, sebutkan apapun kata yang bisa mewakilkan keadaan tidak berdayanya saat ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk hari ini aku harus sedikit menjauh darimu. Mari kita sama-sama lakukan yang terbaik agar hubungan ini tetap bekerja, Chanyeol. Tolong..."

Lewat tatapan matanya, Baekhyun seolah meminta agar Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannyanya yang masih berusaha menahan langkah Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak pergi?"

Chanyeol terlihat semakin frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tentang ini, Chanyeol. Karena sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah kau. Tidak ada yang bisa dirubah dari dirimu. Aku terima itu semua tapi tolong, biarkan aku pergi hanya untuk hari ini."

"PERGI? KEMANA KAU AKAN PERGI?! JANGAN MENYIKSAKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol kehilangan kendali.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Namun kali ini ada tangis yang datang bersamanya.

"Beritahu aku jika kepalamu itu sudah kembali dingin."

Baekhyun menyentak tangannya hingga genggaman Chanyeol akhirnya terlepas. Baekhyun hampir berhasil membuka pintu namun lagi-lagi, Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan dengan kekuatannya yang berkali-kali lipat dibanding Baekhyun hingga pintu itu spontan kembali tertutup.

"BAWA KEMBALI TASMU ITU DAN IKUT AKU KE KAMAR!"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang saat itu berusaha meronta walau terlihat sia-sia.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar, Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu terhempas ke atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun ingin bangun dan berusaha kabur namun Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengunci tubuhnya. Badan besar pria itu tepat berada diatas Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan kedua tangan yang terkunci disamping kepalanya.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku... Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Besok jika aku merasa kesal dan marah, aku hanya akan menjatuhkan tinjuanku pada tembok. Tidakkah kau melihat ketulusan itu dari mataku? Sayangku aku janji. Jadi tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu sedang apa Chanyeol sebenarnya. _Apakah pria ini sedang memelas kepadanya? Atau memerintahnya? Atau bahkan mengancamnya?_ Baekhyun sulit membedakan semua itu.

"Lalu apa? Setelah kau meninju setiap tembok dirumah ini lalu apa? Apa aku pernah mempermasalahkan itu ketika kau memilih untuk memukulku? Tidak, Chanyeol... Kau salah. Yang membuatku lelah adalah semua kegilaan ini. Kau memukulku dan memarahiku tapi kenapa yang terluka bukan hanya aku saja? **Kenapa kau juga jadi terluka?!** Ini tidak adil! Apa gunanya aku menahan segalanya selama ini jika pada akhirnya **kau juga ikut terluka!** "

Baekhyun berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa ketika tangisnya saat ini mempersulit kemampuannya untuk berbicara.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol... Sikapmu ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun... Kumohon..."

"BENARKAH?! APA KAU TAKUT JIKA AKU IKUT TERLUKA?! LALU SIAPA PRIA ITU?! BISA KAU MENJELASKANNYA PADAKU SEKARANG?!"

 _Apa?_

 _Pria yang mana?_

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Matanya menatap Chanyeol seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang pria itu katakan barusan. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL PRIA MANA YANG KAU MAKSUD? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

"PRIA YANG KAU TEMUI BEBERAPA KALI BELAKANGAN INI! BAHKAN SEMINGGU YANG LALU KAU MENEMUINYA DISEBUAH CAFE! SEKARANG KAU MASIH INGIN PURA-PURA BODOH DIDEPANKU?!"

 _Tunggu..._

 _Apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Kang Jaejin?_

 _Itukah yang membuat Chanyeol jadi sangat marah akhir-akhir ini?_

"JESUS AMPUNI AKU TAPI SUNGGUH CHANYEOL KAU SALAH PAHAM, PRIA YANG KAU MAKSUD ITU ADALAH TEMANKU!"

"TEMAN YANG MANA?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU SIAPA NAMA PRIA SIALAN ITU!"

"BERHENTI MENYEBUT ORANG YANG TIDAK BERSALAH SEPERTINYA DENGAN KATA SIALAN! JESUS CHRIST CHANYEOL DIA ADALAH JAEJIN! NAMANYA JAEJIN DAN DIA TEMAN KULIAHKU DI SEMESTER INI! DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL AKU BERSUMPAH!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Pria itu menangkap kejujuran dari setiap perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

Perlahan-lahan, cengkraman Chanyeol yang mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun saat itu memulai melonggar kembali.

Chanyeol bangkit dan memilih untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang berulangkali mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya seolah ingin menyadarkan diri dari kekalutannya beberapa saat lalu.

Baekhyun meringkuk membelakangi Chanyeol setelahnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan suara pilu yang menusuk sampai ke ulu hati dan jantung Chanyeol.

Sepanjang malam itu, Chanyeol terduduk dibawah lantai tepat disamping Baekhyun yang berbaring meringkuk diatas ranjang mereka dengan tangis yang mengalir selama berjam-jam.

Chanyeol memang bersalah. Dan orang dungu sepertinya pantas dihukum.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Dan percaya atau tidak, itulah hal yang paling membuat Chanyeol tersiksa selama ini.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia telah menyakiti fisik hingga batin orang yang paling ia cintai ini. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menerima hukuman yang pantas atas semua sikapnya selama ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu pasti, hanya ada satu hukuman dari Tuhan yang paling tidak ingin ia terima sampai kapanpun juga; _Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti dan tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua baginya untuk memperbaiki semuanya kembali._

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan hal itu sebagai mimpi buruk sekalipun.

Walau di hari yang akan datang, ada perjanjian tak tertulis diantara mereka dimana Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menikahi seorang wanita dimasa depan. Perjanjian itu memang dibuat demi menyelamatkan hubungan mereka berdua, namun Chanyeol tahu bagaimanapun Baekhyun yang paling terluka karenanya.

Sedikit banyak, perjanjian tersebut telah menjadi beban terberat bagi Chanyeol sampai hari ini. Akibat ketidakberdayaannya, Baekhyun yang harus selalu menjadi korban.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba melepas sedikit demi sedikit tali tak kasat yang mengikat paru-parunya saat ini. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat wajah malaikat Baekhyun yang telah tertidur pulas. Pelan-pelan ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kurus kekasihnya yang samar-samar terlihat menggigil.

Chanyeol membelai rambut coklat gelap milik kekasihnya yang halus dan lembut, kemudian mencium kening putihnya cukup lama penuh kasih sayang.

Begitu banyak hal yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini.

Begitu banyak kata cinta yang sebenarnya ingin Chanyeol utarakan sekarang.

Namun yang keluar dibibirnya saat ini hanyalah;

 _ **"Baekhyun... Jika suatu saat kau berniat ingin pergi meninggalkanku, aku bersumpah... Aku akan mengikat tubuhmu di ranjang kita, lalu membakar rumah ini beserta seluruh isinya."**_

 **e)(o**

End

A/N: Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai ketitik "END" dari cerita ini. Mohon tinggalkan **R** **eview** ya. Kalo responnya positif aku akan menulis lebih banyak Oneshot juga untuk kedepannya :)

Semoga kalian suka Fanfic kali ini walau ya... Ceritanya cenderung dark sih sebenernya hahaha. Fav Follow Review ditunggu :)


End file.
